Un papá (casi) perfecto
by Lullaby SH
Summary: Cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede hacer realidad. Él solo quería volver a verla, se pasó años pidiendo por esa oportunidad. Y cuando por fin se lo conceden, ella no está sola. Está con... ¿sus hijos? Ahora no solo tendrá que conquistar a la mujer de sus oraciones, sino también aprender a ser padre. ¿Podrá lograrlo?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **La trama es mía; los personajes no me pertenecen sino a nuestra querida Steph, excepto Edward, él es mío.  
Pd: Si se acercan a él las mato... Se donde viven.

* * *

******Un papá (casi) perfecto**

**Summary: **Cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede hacer realidad. Él solo quería volver a verla, se pasó años pidiendo por esa oportunidad. Y cuando por fin se lo conceden, ella no está sola. Está con... ¿sus hijos? Ahora no solo tendrá que conquistar a la mujer de sus oraciones, sino también aprender a ser padre. ¿Podrá lograrlo?

Gracias enormes a Yanina Barboza por corregir y ayudarme con esta locura. Yan, eres como mi ángel personal, créeme.

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

* * *

**POV Edward.**

Encendí la cafetera, luego me tiré al sofá y prendí la televisión haciendo zapping. Mierda, no había ninguna programación buena los sábados por la mañana. Suspiré resignado mientras volvía de nuevo a mi habitación y destapaba el culo de la rubia que me había tirado ayer. Ella despertó sobresaltada y tiré la sábana al otro lado de la cama.

—Qué bonita forma de despertar —se quejó, tallándose los ojos.

—Ya sabes dónde está la puerta, no tardes en salir por favor —le dije, guiñándole un ojo, a lo que ella me respondió dulcemente con la señal de su dedo medio. Sí, las mujeres son tan _adorables._

Tardé diez minutos en la ducha mientras esperaba que ella se largara, y al echar una mirada a mi habitación y descubrir que ella se había ido, procedí a vestirme.

Esta era la parte que odiaba de follar. Quiero decir, todo era perfecto en el momento en que ligábamos y coqueteábamos, y ni qué decir en el _espléndido _momento en el que yo _generosamente _introducía mi pene en su vagina y llegábamos a un hermoso clímax y saludábamos a los putos ángeles allá en el Edén... Pero ellas lo cagaban todo. Siempre confundían el sexo con el amor, ¿qué mierda les pasa? ¿Es que no podían solo follar y ya, y omitir, por favor, la parte en la que debemos dormir abrazados? Ese es uno de los grandes misterios de la vida.

Al bajar hacia la cocina de nuevo y tomar mi café, me di cuenta que la muy zorra había desconectado la cafetera y dejado una _amorosa _nota:

"**Que disfrutes de tu café, querido. Por cierto, mi nombre es Tanya, no Bella."**

—Puta —dije estrechando mis ojos.

Si Esme, mi madre, me hubiera escuchado decirle puta a una mujer, posiblemente me hubiera arrancado los huevos por ofenderlas.

Y solo por aclarar: Bella no es mi novia ni ninguna de esas ex que te atormentan toda tu vida. Ella solo era... Nada. Bella jamás me dio la oportunidad de que fuéramos algo. A la mañana en que desperté buscándola por la cama, ella se había ido sin despedirse ni darme ninguna explicación.

La conocí hace ocho años en el bar de un hotel de Queens en el que me estaba hospedando por tres días. Sí, nuestra _relación_ fue demasiado corta. Y créanme, intenté por todos los medios localizar a esa chica después de despertarme, y lo seguí haciendo por tres años, pero jamás la encontré. Ella solo me había dicho que se llamaba Isabella y que todos la llamaban Bella; ella no era la chica más hermosa del mundo, pero para mis ojos sí que lo era. Un día antes de irme del hotel tuvimos una noche _mágica, _y no se tomen la palabra con sarcasmo porque esto sí era la pura verdad.

Pero ella desapareció. Y jamás la encontré.

Tal vez se preguntarán por qué un mujeriego como yo se preocupa por una mujer de una noche, y créanme, eso me lo he preguntado un millón de veces en estos ocho años que han pasado. Y mis respuestas han variado según mi estado de ánimo. Cuando estoy melancólico pienso que es porque sentí una conexión con ella que se podía convertir en algo más; cuando estoy enojado por comportarme como un tonto enamorado, me digo que es porque no tuve la oportunidad de echarla de mi cama como pasa con todas mis conquistas de una noche. Sí, definitivamente es eso, que no tuve la oportunidad de correrla de mi habitación ni de mi vida... _Sí, cabrón, sigue diciéndote eso, quizás dentro de ocho años más te convenzas. Si hasta la abrazaste cuando se durmieron, ¿no que no hacías eso? _Cállate, eso no pasó... _Sí, sí, lo que tú digas._

Sin ánimos de deprimirme ni nada por el estilo (y tampoco seguir discutiendo con mi recién descubierta conciencia), me monté en mi flamante Volvo y conduje durante veinte minutos por las atestadas calles de New York hasta detenerme en una pequeña cafetería de Hudson Street llamada Moomah Café. Al entrar al lugar me di cuenta que era un lugar más para padres con mucho trabajo que no tenían dónde dejar a sus hijos u, obligados por la madre, debían pasar más tiempo con sus pequeños.

Realmente yo no encajaba en este lugar, pero como no tenía nada más que hacer, busqué una mesa con la mirada y me dirigí a ella. Justo antes de sentarme mi celular sonó y lo saqué para tomar la llamada: era mi mejor amigo Emmett.

—Hey, Emm, ¿qué pasa?

—_¿Estás deprimido o una mierda así?_ —cuestionó riéndose, contagiándome.

—No, por supuesto que no, ¿por qué lo preguntas?

—_Ayer te fuiste muy temprano del antro y ni siquiera pagaste tu bebida, estúpido_ —me reprochó.

—Oh, lo siento, tenía una rubia a la que tirarme —presumí.

—_Bueno, no me importa, hablaba para recordarte..._

—Ang, por favor, atiende esa mesa tú, hazlo por mí, ¿sí? —imploraba esa voz.

Esa voz de mi Bella. Ella estaba ahí, de espaldas a mí y suplicándole a una chica bajita que atendiera esa mesa. Mi mesa. Antes de siquiera pensar en lo que estaba haciendo, colgué la llamada a Emmett y me levanté del asiento.

—¿Bella? ¿Eres tú? —pregunté estúpidamente. Siempre había odiado esa maldita pregunta en las películas; porque _joder_, yo sabía que era ella. Mi memoria y visión no fallaban.

Ella se quedó quieta como una estatua y lentamente empezó a girar hasta encararme. Sí, era ella. Esos profundos ojos chocolate que no me dejaban desde que la conocí me estaban viendo sin parpadear.

Sonreí, feliz por haberla encontrado. Me acerqué decidido a abrazarla y justo cuando abría mis brazos, ella retrocedió.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

—Yo... huhm... —empecé a explicar mientras bajaba mis brazos, un poco triste la verdad—. Estaba buscando una buena cafetería y cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaba aquí. ¿Será el destino? Tal vez. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Deberías irte —dijo con determinación. Al ver mi expresión confundida, trató de explicarse—. Quiero decir, este es un lugar para padres que no saben qué hacer con sus hijos mientras trabajan.

Sonreí, porque justo ese era mi pensamiento.

—Han pasado años desde que te vi, me gustaría mucho hablar contigo. ¿No tienes tiempo? —pregunté esperanzado.

Ella se giró hacia su amiga y esta le asintió.

—Bien, espérame en la esquina de Bedforf y Barrow Street, ¿sí?

—Claro, ¿no quieres que te lleve? —¿Qué? ¿Por qué me miran así? Tengo mis momentos caballerosos también, mi madre me educó bien, que yo no lo ponga en práctica es otra cosa.

—No, no. —Ella lucía desesperada—. Vete ya, ándale. —Juro que casi me empujó hasta la puerta de salida y susurró un: "_Santa mierda"_ en el momento en que una despampanante rubia entró de la mano de dos niños.

¿Y qué creen? Ellos se parecían a mí. _¡Joder, ellos eran idénticos a mí!_

La niña y el niño, literalmente, se abrazaron a mis piernas mientras yo estaba parado ahí en un gran estado de shock.

_¿Acaso ellos eran mis...?_ No, por supuesto que no, yo siempre usaba condón, de eso estaba seguro. ¿Entonces cómo...? _Oh, Edward, por favor no te hagas el estúpido, tú sabes perfectamente cómo pasó. ¡Tú estabas ahí, cabrón!_

Esperen, esperen, antes de entrar en pánico completamente, me dispuse a mirar bien a la rubia. Era hermosa, bueno, hermosa no era una palabra justa para describirla, pero no tenía ganas de pensar otra, y sé que si me hubiera acostado con alguien así no la habría olvidado, porque seamos realistas, me he acostado con muchas mujeres, pero bellezas así no las olvidaría ni alguien tan cabrón como yo.

Ya me había convencido de que los niños no eran míos, que solo era una rara coincidencia, que eran hijos de mi gemelo perdido, o alguna mierda de esa, cuando la rubia habló y rompió mi perfecta burbuja.

—Bella, tus hijos ya no querían esperar, así que los tuve que traer. —Y con esas palabras mis esperanzas murieron.

* * *

**¡Hola, gente hermosa!  
**Si, si, ya lo se. Tengo casi un mes sin subir actualización de LMIDSV, pero tienen que perdonarme por este arrebato que cometí al subir el primer capítulo de esta nueva historia. Es que simplemente no podía estar por ahí sin pensar que debía empezar con esto ya; no crean que soy una exagerada, pero en serio, antes de dormir siempre me imagino alguna escena de Edward con... Ustedes saben... No es Bella.

Ya que estoy por aquí les aviso que no se en realidad cuando suba cap de LMIDSV, el día 10 de este mes tengo que hacer el examen de admisión para la preparatoria y he estado tan nerviosa por eso que no se me viene nada a la cabeza mas que una sola idea respecto a Edward+Bella=familia numerosa. Ustedes saben de que hablo jaja

Creo que este Edward tan simpático (?) merece un review... Y muchas alertas y favoritos, ¿qué dicen? ¿Hacemos trato?:D

**Besos franceses a todas, las amo**  
**Lullaby SH**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **La trama es mía; los personajes no me pertenecen sino a nuestra querida Steph, excepto Edward, él es mío.  
Pd: Si se acercan a él las mato... Se donde viven.

* * *

******Un papá (casi) perfecto**

**Summary: **Cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede hacer realidad. Él solo quería volver a verla, se pasó años pidiendo por esa oportunidad. Y cuando por fin se lo conceden, ella no está sola. Está con... ¿sus hijos? Ahora no solo tendrá que conquistar a la mujer de sus oraciones, sino también aprender a ser padre. ¿Podrá lograrlo?

Gracias enormes a Yanina Barboza por corregir y ayudarme con esta locura. Yan, eres como mi ángel personal, créeme.

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

* * *

**POV Edward.**

Esperen, esperen, rebobinemos todo, por favor. ¿Cómo que estos niños son de Bella? _Serás estúpido, cabrón._ ¿Acaso se casó? _Edward, el niño es idéntico a ti. _Y yo de estúpido emocionándome por encontrar a Bella de nuevo. _¡Imbécil, date cuenta! Este par es tuyo y de Bella, si hasta la niña tiene tus mismos ojos. _Pero mi mamá dice que mis ojos son únicos. _Pff, las madres mienten. _

—¡Papi, por fin apareciste! ¿Terminaste de salvar el mundo? —me preguntó el niño con una gran sonrisa, achicando sus ojos. _¿Te das cuenta? Igual que tú._

—Serás menso, papá no es un superhéroe, el es un príncipe —exclamó la niña frunciendo el ceño y haciendo un puchero. _Tú te enojabas de esa forma tan homosexual también._

—Emma, ¿qué te dije acerca de decir groserías? —le reprendió Bella a la niña. _Se llama Emma… Como la actriz._ Los niños se empezaron a separar de mis piernas.

—Lo siento, mamá, pero no tengo un dólar ahorita. —Emma se encogió de hombros.

—Me lo darás de tu mesada. —Bella entrecerró los ojos.

La rubia carraspeó para llamar la atención.

—Bells, creo que tienes que arreglar algo más importante primero —dijo levantando sus cejas y, _disimuladamente, _volteándose a verme.

—Edward —dijo Bella en voz baja—, ¿podríamos ir afuera y hablar? Tengo mucho que explicarte.

—Por supuesto. —Asentí en estado de shock aún y fui directo a la puerta sin esperar a que Bella me siguiera. Alguien me retuvo por la manga de mi chaqueta. Era el niño, del cual aún no sabía su nombre.

—Papi, ¿volverás con nosotros? —me preguntó.

No sé por qué, pero sentí un nudo asfixiándome la garganta. _Marica._

—Sí, lo haré. —Asentí repetidamente antes de salir por la puerta.

Caminé un par de metros para ocultarme de la vista de los niños y me giré bruscamente para encarar a Bella. Ella estaba ahí, mordiéndose los labios y con mirada angustiada.

—Estoy esperando a que me des una gran excusa —le dije, levantando las cejas.

—No tenía tu número de celular —murmuró con la mirada gacha.

—Esa es la peor excusa que he escuchado, Isabella. Pensé que tenías más imaginación.

—¡No puedes culparme por no saberlo! —Ella levantó la mirada cabreada. _Cuidado, las mujeres enojadas son las peores._

—Vamos al auto antes de que me enoje más, ahí hablaremos más tranquilos —le sugerí.

—No. —Ella negó con su cabeza muchas veces—. Me quedaré aquí donde la gente pueda ver e interrumpir si decides matarme. —La miré de forma incrédula y ella suspiró—. Sé que tengo merecido tu odio, te oculté a tus hijos, pero debes de creerme cuando te digo que te he buscado por años. Yo solo sé que te llamas Edward, y que eres de Chicago, que solo estabas en Queens por negocios. ¿Cómo iba a buscarte con tan solo esa información? Era imposible, pero lo intenté, créeme que lo hice. Viajé hasta Chicago para ver si te encontraba, pero era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Después fui al hotel para buscar tu nombre y que la fecha coincidiera, pero me dijeron que los reportes los borraban cada mes, y yo fui tarde.

—Cullen —dije—. Mi apellido es Cullen.

—¿Es lo único que dirás? ¿En serio? —Me encogí de hombros—. Agh, sigues siendo igual de estúpido que antes. Yo estoy tratando de darte una respuesta concreta por todo lo que pasó, y tú solo me dices tu apellido. ¿Sabes qué? A mí tampoco me importa. —Ella se encogió de hombros falsamente.

—Entiendo por qué no pudiste decírmelo, pero lo que no entiendo y te pido que me expliques, es por qué huiste del hotel sin más.

—No tengo por qué explicarte eso.

—Por supuesto que sí —le presioné.

—No, tú y yo solo tenemos que hablar de los niños.

—Entonces hablemos —le reté.

—No tienes por qué hacerte cargo de ellos. Créeme, yo entenderé que no los quieres tener en tu vida. Te agradezco que hayas venido aquí por lo que sea, yo les prometí a ellos que te conocerían antes de que tuvieran los ocho años, pero en serio, si no quieres tener ninguna responsabilidad, por favor te pido que te marches y que nunca más vuelvas a aparecer. Ellos no merecen sufrir así… Y si sufren por tu culpa, yo me encargaré de cortarte las bolas. —Me miró amenazadoramente. Tragué fuerte.

—¿Acaso crees que puedo marcharme y no dar reversa? No me conoces, Bella.

—Exacto, por eso te lo digo. Porque no te conozco es que te doy la opción de que desaparezcas de aquí.

—No me iré —le dije dudoso. _Se lo prometiste al niño, ¿recuerdas?_—. Pero debes de darme tiempo para que lo asimile, no todos los días me encuentro a una mujer que desaparece de las camas y me dice que tengo dos hijos, que por cierto yo no sé…

—Ni te atrevas a decir que no son tuyos porque me largo y no los vuelves a ver jamás. —Me pinchó con su dedo índice en el pecho—. Y no desaparezco de las camas, imbécil.

—Oye, tranquila —le dije frunciendo el ceño—. Yo iba a decir que por cierto no sé los nombres de los niños. Aunque dudara que fueran míos, las pruebas los delatan.

—Sus nombres son Emma y Ethan —me dijo Bella—. Creo que hasta tú te das cuenta que son idénticos a ti… lamentablemente —eso último lo dijo tan bajo que hasta dudé que lo haya dicho.

Asentí.

—Lindos nombres —dije escuetamente.

Bella resopló.

—Mira, te daré mi número de celular para que me llames por si quieres o no darte la oportunidad de ser su padre.

—Ya te dije que sí.

Bella sacó un bloc de notas y una pluma para escribir.

—Te veo muy confundido, Edward. Llámame si quieres serlo, sino, ni siquiera te molestes, por favor. —Me entregó el papelito. Iba a darse media vuelta para regresar a su trabajo, pero se detuvo—. Ah, y no llames mañana que será tarde.

Me quedé parado en la acera alrededor de toda la gente que transitaba de un lugar a otro, mirando como la castaña de caderas grandes desaparecía por la multitud.

Me subí a mi auto y le mandé un mensaje a Emmett pidiéndole que por favor fuera para mi apartamento. En el camino a este, iba con la mente totalmente en blanco, ni siquiera tenía idea de qué iba a hacer. Si le decía a Bella que sí, tenía que decirle también adiós a mi soltería porque tendría que dedicarme a ellos por lo menos un 75% de mi tiempo, el resto se dividiría entre mi trabajo y los muy pocos amigos y familiares que tengo. Si le decía que no, tenía asegurado el odio total por parte de ella y los corazones rotos de esos niños… Tal vez también conseguiría algún hueso roto. _Las madres solteras enojadas son aun peores que una mujer enojada. _Exacto, mi conciencia tenía razón y yo apreciaba mi grata salud.

Llegué a mi dulce hogar y me tiré en el sofá para observar el techo blanco. Después de quince minutos, el timbre sonó. Le grité a Emmett que pasara y me vi sumergido dentro de la charla inmensa de mi amigo.

—Eres un cabrón, hombre, ¿cómo se te ocurre colgarme así como si nada? Y todavía me pides que venga a verte, jodido estúpido. Por cierto, traje comida china. —Eso era lo que me gustaba de Emmett: él no podía estar enojado contigo por más de un minuto. Puso los platos de comida en la mesita enfrente del sofá y se sentó en el otro sillón aparte del mío.

—Emmett, necesito decirte algo —murmuré, sentándome bien.

Él empezó a comer directo de la caja mientras yo pensaba cómo contarle lo sucedido.

—No te preocupes, siempre lo supe —dijo poniéndose de pie y yendo directo a mi cocina.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto, hombre —gritó desde dentro del refrigerador—. Pero como te dije, no te preocupes, no soy homofóbico ni nada por el estilo. —Él regresó con un par de cervezas y me entregó una, sentándose enseguida de mí—. En serio, siempre lo supe, me dabas demasiadas pistas, carajo. ¿Qué otro hombre además de ti se cuida tanto el cabello y las manos? Solo un gay haría eso, pero tú sabes disimular muy bien. Yo te quiero aunque te guste la banana.

—Emmett, ¡no soy gay! —le grité, empujándolo por el hombro—. Y no me cuido mi cabello, así es natural. —Hice un puchero. _Qué masculino eres._

—¿Y las manos qué? —me preguntó.

—Solo me gustan que estén suavecitas para jugar al ginecólogo con una mujer —le expliqué.

Emmett frunció el ceño.

—Ningún macho alfa que se respete dice "suavecitas". —Se rio—. Y mucho menos decimos "jugar al ginecólogo", eso es para adolescentes. Nosotros decimos follar y ya.

—Como sea —le dije rodando los ojos.

—¿Qué era lo que en verdad querías decirme? —Emmett le dio un trago largo a su cerveza.

—Tengo dos hijos —dije. No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando sentí toda la cerveza escupida en mi rostro. Emmett y su maldita costumbre de tirar todo por la boca… Directo a mi rostro.

—¿¡Que!? —Abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente junto con su boca.

—Lo que oíste, estúpido sordo tirador de bebidas. —Me sequé el rostro con la manga de mi chaqueta. Agh, qué asco.

—¿Cómo es que tienes un hijo?

—Dos hijos —le corregí—. Y bueno, no sé si sepas eso de la reproducción sexual…

—Yo falté ese día al colegio, ¿recuerdas? —me preguntó.

A veces me preguntaba si la estupidez de Emmett era de verdad o solo estaba fingiendo. Le salía muy real al cabrón.

—Emm, no me interesan tus problemas educativos. En estos momentos no.

—Lo que yo quería decir es que cómo tienes dos hijos y yo nunca lo supe. —Dejó su cerveza sobre la mesita.

—No te preocupes, yo tampoco lo sabía. Hoy lo descubrí.

—¿Fue cuando me colgaste? ¿Quién es la mamá? ¿La viste dos veces y por eso tienes dos hijos? ¿O son de mamás diferentes?

—Una pregunta a la vez, por favor —le pedí—. Sí, fue cuando te colgué. La mamá es Bella, ¿la recuerdas? No, no la vi dos veces, ellos son mellizos.

—¿Bella? —preguntó Emmett— ,¿la castaña que tenía más caderas que pechos, de la que estuviste enamorado muchos años? ¿Esa Bella?

—Sí, esa misma Bella. Ahora sus pechos están proporcionales a sus caderas, y nunca estuve enamorada de ella —resoplé molesto. Era la misma discusión sin fin de siempre.

—Tal vez fue la maternidad que hizo crecer sus pechos… Tú sabes, la leche —dijo con una expresión intelectual. Quise reírme en su cara—. ¿Nunca estuviste enamorado de ella? Ja, yo era quien te sacaba ebrio de los bares y te escuchaba lamentarte porque ella se había ido. Por cierto, ¿te dijo por qué se fue?

—No, no lo dijo. Me dio su número de teléfono para que le llame por si quiero hacerme cargo de los niños, pero aún no sé qué hacer, por eso te llamé.

—¿Hablas en serio, Edward Cullen? —Emmett frunció su ceño—. Incluso si no fueran tus hijos, ¿no te harías cargo de ellos con tal de estar cerca de la mujer de tus sueños?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Quién crees que soy? ¿Algún idiota desesperado o qué? Puedo conseguirme mujeres mucho más hermosas —le dije. _Tú sabes que no, estás muy coladito por Bella. _Cierra la puta boca. _Ah, verdad._

—Pero ese no es el problema, Edward, y lo sabes.

—Por supuesto que lo sé —dije desesperado—. Es por eso que tú, como mi mejor amigo, debes de ayudarme.

—Pues yo pienso que deberías decirle a Bella que entrarás a la milicia y no puedes hacerte cargo de ellos. Quiero decir, si a Drake Parker le funcionó, ¿por qué a ti no?

—¿Quién mierda es Drake Parker? —le pregunté confundido—. ¿Sabes? No me importa. Tengo cosas mucho más importantes en las que pensar.

—La respuesta está en tu corazón, Edward. —Emmett puso su mano en mi hombro y le dio un apretón—. O en Jesucristo, como prefieras.

—Querido Jesús, ¿qué debo hacer? —pregunté viendo hacia arriba.

—No seas estúpido y llama a esa mujer —vociferó Emmett con una voz gruesa.

—Jesús, ¿por qué eres tan grosero? —me burlé.

—Porque hombres como tú entienden con malas palabras, cabrón.

—Siento que es mi responsabilidad como hombre hacerme cargo de ellos, debería convertirme en el padre de Elida y Ethan, mi madre me educó bien. Pero también aprecio mi jodida vida y sé que a partir de ahora tendré que estar con esos niños para siempre. No es que sea malo, pero no pueden culparme por no quererlos y así, yo no sabía de ellos.

—Para empezar, la niña no se llama Elida —dijo Emmett muy dentro de su papel de Dios.

—¿Cómo diablos puedes saber eso? —le pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

Él me dio un golpe en el brazo.

—No menciones a Satanás aquí, por favor —me reprendió—. Nadie en su sano juicio llamaría a una niña Elida.

—Bueno pues, como se llame. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Yo creo que estás siendo un tonto por cuestionarte esto y darle tantas vueltas al asunto. —Emm empezó a hablar normal—. ¿En serio te arriesgarías a decirles que no y olvidarte de ellos? ¿No aprovechar todos los años perdidos y estar juntos? ¿No tener una familia de verdad? ¿No poder estar con ellos en todos sus logros a partir de ahora? ¿Te perderás la oportunidad de correr a los pretendientes de tu hija cuando vengan a buscarla? ¿No le darás "la plática" a tu hijo? Serías el hombre más idiota en la faz de la Tierra por perder todo eso.

Era medianoche y yo aún seguía dándole vueltas a las palabras de Emmett. Sin pensarlo más, me estiré por el buró para tomar el celular y le mandé un mensaje a Bella.

_**Yo acepto.**_

Dos minutos después, recibí su contestación.

_**Te espero mañana en el ala izquierda de Central Park a las 11:00 a.m. Buenas noches.**_

* * *

*se esconde debajo de las cobijas* Sisi, ya se que no tengo perdón de Dios, tardé mucho sin actualizar, pero creo que las que escriben por aqui pueden comprender que cuando no hay imaginación pues las palabras no salen:c  
No tengo idea de porque no había escrito este capítulo antes, ya lo tenía todo planeado, pero estoy un poco angustiada por LMIDSV y su final. El próximo capítulo es el ultimo y quiero que sea algo muy bonito pero que aun siga sin exagerar como en toda la historia que pasaba algo bien y algo mal tambien jaja Pensé en la muerte de un personaje, pero me dolerá mucho. Pensé también en que dos personajes hicieran las paces, pero eso es muy cliché y no va conmigo, so...  
Espero que les haya gustado mucho este capítulo; me mata de risa Emmett y sus tontadas, esperen nomas a conocer a Alice y Rosalie mas a fondo jaja. ¿Qué opinan de la reacción de Edwad? No pueden culparlo, el no sabia nada jaja, pero las sabias palabras de Emm lo hicieron cambiar de opinion:´)  
¿Y si dejan un review? Creo que se lo merece  
Besos infinitos,  
Lullaby SH


	3. Chapter 3

******Disclaimer: **Los personajes no me pertenecen sino a nuestra querida Steph, excepto Edward, él es mío. Pd: Si se acercan a él las mato. 

* * *

**Un papá (casi) perfecto**

Cuidado con lo que deseas, se puede hacer realidad. Él solo quería volver a verla, se pasó años pidiendo por esa oportunidad. Y cuando por fin se lo conceden, ella no está sola. Está con... ¿sus hijos? Ahora no solo tendrá que conquistar a la mujer de sus oraciones, sino también aprender a ser padre. ¿Podrá lograrlo?

**Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction (www facebook com / groups /elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

* * *

**POV Edward.**

Así que… aquí estaba. En el ala izquierda de Central Park a las once de la mañana. _Tu madre te enseñó a ser puntual. _Por supuesto que sí. Debí preguntarle a Bella _exactamente _en qué lugar nos veríamos, el ala izquierda era demasiado grande y ellos podían estar en cualquier lugar. Decidí caminar un poco más, quizás de esa forma los encontraba, había caminado por unos diez minutos cuando los vi dirigiéndose hacia un puesto de pretzels. Ethan caminaba unos pasos por delante de ellas, apresurándolas a llegar al puesto. Bella tomaba la mano de la niña, la cual era mi hija también y no recordaba su nombre. ¿Eleanor, tal vez? _No, no creo. _Sé que es con la letra E, pero en realidad no recuerdo. _Eres un mal padre, tu madre estaría decepcionada de ti. _Auch, eso dolió.

Cuando hice contacto visual con Bella, ella se agachó para decirle algo a la niña y ella posó su par de esmeraldas sobre los míos. Sonrió en grande y corrió hacia mí. Había visto muchas películas en mi vida donde alguien corría hacia ti y tú abrías tus brazos para levantarla, pero creo que yo quedé en shock porque jamás había hecho esto antes, así que solo sentí cuando la niña chocó en mis piernas. Me incliné para tomarla de la cintura y la sostuve en mis brazos.

—Hola, preciosa —dije. Oigan, no recordaba su nombre, tenía que inventarme algo para poder llamarla. _¿Niña no funciona? _No, en este caso no.

—Hola, papi. —Me dio un beso en la mejilla. Caminé hacia la banca más cercana y me senté ahí a esperar a Ethan y a Bella que seguían comprando.

—¿Qué tal tu día? —le pregunté con tal de poder hablar. En mis veintiocho años de vida jamás tuve por qué sacarle conversación a algún niño, cuando era pequeño todos me hablaban solo porque era genial, podía relacionarme con ellos porque serían mis nuevos "amigos"… pero ellos eran mis hijos, y eran otros tiempos, así que no tenía nada de qué hablar con ellos… En especial con la _niña _(de la cual aún no recordaba el nombre).

Edith frunció el ceño y sus labios.

—Bien, fue normal. Mamá nos levantó temprano para bañarnos y desayunar y dijo que vendríamos a verte. Ethan escupió su jugo de manzana por la emoción. —Los dos nos reímos. Después ella paró abruptamente y volteó a verme—. ¿Te gusta el jugo de manzana?

—Huhm, no —le confesé. La verdad es que sabía asqueroso y no podía compararse con el de naranja.

—Igual que a mí, yo creo que sabe a guácala. —Ella hizo una expresión de asco y yo me reí. Sí, esta niña era demasiado parecida a mí.

—Hola, papá —dijo Ethan enfrente de nosotros. Nunca lo vi ni lo escuché llegar. El niño era tan… adorable. Físicamente era igual a mí, pero apostaba a que heredó la forma de ser de Bella. Él tenía sus mejillas coloradas, igual que ella en estos momentos.

—Hola, campeón —le dije con una sonrisa. Abrí un brazo y él se metió por ahí para abrazarme, pero se separó rápido y se sentó enseguida de mí, tomando el pretzel que su mamá le daba.

—¿Quieres un poco? —me preguntó Bella, mordiendo nerviosa su labio inferior. _Yo con gusto tomaría un poco de todo de parte de ella. _Creo que habla del pretzel. _No importa, sigue intentando._

—No, gracias no me gusta —le dije con una sonrisa apenada. Ella se rio y los niños voltearon a verme. ¿Qué dije que fue tan gracioso?

—A mí tampoco me gusta —me dijo Elaine sonriendo sin mostrar sus dientes—. De hecho, casi no me gusta la sal.

—A mí menos —le respondí.

—A mí sí me gusta mucho, igual que a mi mamá. Bueno, me encantan los pretzels —terció Ethan.

—Mi mejor amigo, Emmett, junto con mi hermana Alice hicieron una apuesta de quién podía comer más pretzels. Adivina quién ganó —le sonreí mientras Elisa se revolvía en mi regazo.

—¿Tu amigo? —preguntó temeroso.

—No, mi hermana. Se comió setenta y ocho, y él solo treinta y cinco —me solté riendo.

Recuerdo ese día… Teníamos veintidós y Alice veinte. Emmett terminó internado dentro del baño porque vomitó todo, así que técnicamente nunca comió nada.

—¿La puedo conocer? —preguntó Ethan, terminando su bocado.

—Sí, por supuesto que sí. Los llevaré pronto a casa de mis papás también.

—Edward, ¿te parece si vamos a un lugar para poder hablar? —interrumpió Bella.

—Sí, claro —le contesté. _Tú irías a cualquier lugar con ella. _Pero no para hablar. _Pervertido._

—¿Nuestra casa está bien? Para que sepas dónde queda.

—Y para que conozcas mi habitación —dijo Eli.

—Nuestra habitación —comentó Ethan enfurruñado.

—Como sea. —Elvira hizo un gesto con sus manos despreocupada.

Bella rodó sus ojos y se puso de pie junto con los niños.

—Papá, ¿me puedo ir contigo? —me preguntó Edna haciendo un puchero—. No es por ser grosera, pero mamá maneja muy lento.

—Es por nuestra precaución, Emma —la regañó Ethan. _Emma, Emma, Emma. Que no se te olvide, cabrón._

—Claro que te puedes venir conmigo, princesa. Tú también si quieres, Ethan —le sugerí. Bueno, no era tan mal padre. Para ser la primera vez, está yendo muy bien, pensé.

—Mamá, ¿puedo ir con papá? —le preguntó Ethan a Bella.

Ella le sonrió dulcemente, como solo las mamás saben hacerlo, y asintió.

—Claro que sí. Edward, sigues mi carro.

_Te seguiríamos a cualquier lado, mujer. _¿Te seguiríamos? ¿Desde cuándo hablas en plural? _Por supuesto que voy yo, y tú de colado porque no desperdiciarías esa oportunidad. _Estoy volviéndome un maldito loco al hablar con mi conciencia. _No me culpes a mí, Cullen. _Cállate.

Aun con mi pelea interna fui capaz de seguir a Bella en mi auto con dos niños aparentemente, y muy comprobado, míos. Podía ver por qué los niños no querían irse con Bella, ella manejaba muy lento a pesar de que los niños no iban con ella, y es que con el cacharro de camioneta que tenía, dudo que rebasara los 80 kilómetros.

—Y, ¿qué les gusta hacer? —les pregunté para sacar conversación.

—Bailar y cantar —respondió Elsa.

—Leer y dibujar —contestó Ethan—. Y un poco pintar, también.

—Yo soy ingeniero, Ethan. Hago diseños y calculo sus resistencias —le dije.

Él asintió.

—Ethan quiere ser ingeniero, así que sabe de lo que hablas —intervino Emily.

—¿En serio? —le pregunté sorprendido.

—Sí —contestó tímido.

—Eso es bueno, supongo. —¿Qué más podía decir? Me alegraba que mi hijo quisiera estudiar lo mismo que yo, sin embargo me sorprendía porque los niños a esa edad querían ser doctores o futbolistas, yo siempre quise elegir lo segundo pero me gustaba mucho construir y dibujar cosas. Y aquí me ven, trabajo en una constructora muy importante de New York gracias a mis méritos—. Mi padre, o sea, tu abuelo, es un gran doctor cirujano, y mi mamá…

—O sea, nuestra abuela —intervino Elizela.

—De hecho —le dije—. Ella es organizadora de eventos.

—¿Qué significa eso? ¿Ella hace fiestas? —cuestionó la pelirroja. _Ha de ser una Weasley. _Detén tu auto ahí, el Edward nerd solo es cuando estoy solo, no me avergüences frente a mis hijos. _Cállate, muggle._

—Las organiza, se encarga de todos los preparativos y que todo vaya bien. No solo de fiestas, también pueden ser reuniones, bodas, bautizos, funerales también —le expliqué.

—Ah, entiendo. —Eliska asintió.

—¿Eres muy tímido, Ethan? —le pregunté.

—Cuando no conozco a las personas, sí. —Asintió repetidamente.

—Supongo que tendremos mucho tiempo para conocernos —dije pensativamente.

—¡Y nosotros más porque estamos de vacaciones! Tío Jake dijo que nos llevaría a Coney Island a nosotros tres —me comentó Eiza—. Así que tal vez solo nos perderemos un día de vacaciones contigo, porque a mamá no le gusta quedarse a dormir en algún hotel.

—¿Tío Jake? —le pregunté confundido. Lo muy poco que yo conocía a Bella sabía que ella no tenía hermanos, solo un papá y una mamá, a menos que me haya mentido. _¿Eres idiota o te haces? El "tío Jake" ha de ser algún pretendiente de nuestra Bella. _No lo creo, ella no es así. _¿Cómo lo sabes? No la conoces bien. Además, soy tu maldita conciencia y eso significa que tengo poderes de vidente. _¿Por qué tuviste tú que ser mi conciencia? ¿Ya no había más? _Jódete._

—No es nuestro tío de verdad, pero nosotros lo queremos como si lo fuera. Él es el mejor amigo de mamá —me explicó Ethan.

Asentí asimilando la información. _¿Veeeeeees, cabeza dura?_

—Aún recuerdo cuando nos dijo que lo podíamos llamar papá. —Elysia se rio y Ethan solo se estremeció.

—¡¿Qué?! —Frené de golpe el auto, ganándome unas palabrotas de la gente de atrás. Respiré para calmarme y continué mi marcha.

—Él nos dijo una vez que podíamos decirle papá, porque él siempre ha estado ahí para nosotros —explicó la niña, y luego como si recordara algo, se incorporó rápido a pesar de tener el cinturón de seguridad puesto—. Pero no te preocupes, Ethan le dijo que nosotros teníamos un papá, solo que aún no aparecía porque salvar el mundo y dirigir un reino no es nada fácil. Tú entiendes. —Me guiñó un ojo de la forma más adorable posible.

—Papá, tienes que dar vuelta a la derecha —me avisó Ethan.

—Gracias —le contesté tragándome el nudo de la preocupación.

¿No que muy vidente? No sirves para nada. _¿Y ahora yo qué hice? _¡No me dijiste que podía haber problemas con Bella! _Oye, la mujer esa es temperamental, se puede enojar por cualquier cosa, en especial con sus hijos. ¿No te diste cuenta ayer? _No me refiero a eso, bastardo inútil. _¿Entonces qué, bastardo estúpido enamoradizo? _¡Hay alguien ahí! _¿En dónde? _¡En la vida de Bella! ¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella tenía pareja? _Hombre, no sé si te das cuenta pero yo estoy dentro de tu mente y no puedo platicar con la gente, aún no desarrollo ese superpoder. _Pudiste advertirlo; te la pasas diciendo cosas sin sentido, ¿por qué no se te ocurrió eso? _Yo supuse que tú averiguarías, no me regañes a mí. Además, ¿en serio nunca se te ocurrió que ella pudo haber rehecho su vida? Ella es joven y es muy guapa, cualquiera quisiera salir con ella y tú lo sabes._

Por supuesto que había pensado eso. Habían pasado tantos años desde la última vez que había visto a Bella que siempre consideré la idea de que ella se casaría y se mudaría de New York, y yo jamás tendría mi oportunidad con ella. Una oportunidad de verdad, no como la del pasado. Sin embargo siempre deseché eso, tal vez solo para darme esperanza, pero eso no duró mucho. Solo los primeros tres años la busqué imparablemente, según yo, pero mi inconsciente me engañaba y mi corazón se aceleraba cada vez que veía a una mujer castaña de complexión parecida. _No te entiendo, Edward. Dices que eres muy machito pero te deprimes al saber que Bella rehízo su vida con otro hombre. Acepta que la quieres. _No, no tengo que aceptar algo que no siento. Es solo que ella fue la primera (y la única) mujer para la que fui el primer amante, y tal vez eso me hizo territorial con ella. _Tú solo te engañas, qué pena. _

Estacioné detrás del auto de Bella. Ella bajó y se detuvo en la acera, afuera de una casa pequeña de acabados de ladrillo. Los niños se bajaron de la parte de atrás y yo me acerqué a ellos.

—Así que aquí viven —murmuré, inspeccionando la zona. En realidad, parecía todo muy tranquilo, incluso habían unos niños jugando afuera con la pelota y gente paseando a su perro.

—Sí, pasa. —Eunice me tomó de la mano y subimos las escaleras de la entrada, Bella y Ethan detrás de nosotros.

—Con permiso —nos dijo Ethan, haciéndose espacio para abrir la puerta.

¿Han visto alguna vez en una revista o en la televisión una de esas casas pequeñitas que por más "chicas" que se veían, te daban ganas de vivir ahí y olvidarte de todo? Bueno, esta casa lo era. Había una chimenea pequeña en la pared derecha de la entrada, y había pares de retratos de los niños con Bella, la amiga rubia, un hombre moreno y otro hombre rubio parecido a su amiga. Supongo que eran hermanos, tal vez. Incluso había diplomas colgados en la pared, solo que no alcanzaba a ver de quién. Había solo un sillón grande marrón de cuero y una mesa de café donde había un jarrón con flores. ¿Ven? La casa de ensueño.

Enfrente de la puerta de entrada había unas escaleras que conducían a la planta alta, pero a la izquierda había una barra que separaba la cocina de la sala. Era una cocina chiquita, pero de ensueño para alguien que le gustara cocinar de verdad. Había muchas cosas de manzanas, tantas que mareaban.

—Papá, no te quedes parado en la entrada, nosotros también queremos entrar —la chiquilla resopló.

—Oh, lo siento —dije apenado, moviéndome de la entrada y caminando más adentro—. Solo estaba viendo.

—Es pequeña, pero funciona para nosotros tres —me comentó Bella, dejando su bolso en la barra.

—Además, la casa de tía Rosalie está cerca —me informó Ethan.

—¿Rosalie es la rubia de ayer? —le pregunté a Bella.

Ella asintió.

—Sí, ella es mi mejor amiga desde que llegué aquí. —Pude ver que Bella iba a agregar algo más por la forma en que cerró la boca abruptamente, pero después no dijo nada más.

—¿Quieres ver nuestra habitación, papá? —me preguntó Esmerald, un brillo especial se juntaba en sus grandes orbes esmeraldas.

—Claro —le sonreí y tomé la mano de Ethan y ella para subir juntos. Lamentablemente, las escaleras no eran muy grandes para pasar los tres juntos, así que Ethan subió primero, yo en medio y Estella al último.

Al terminar las cortas escaleras, había un pasillo de no más de dos metros de ancho donde había cuatro puertas, dos en cada lado de la pared. Los niños abrieron la primera puerta a la derecha y me hicieron pasar.

El cuarto era mucho más grande que la sala, creo yo, y era una mezcla total de colores. Cada pared estaba pintada diferente: rosa, azul, amarillo y verde. Había una repisa donde había autos y muñecos de acción, pero en un mueble blanco de ropa con estampas de flores y mariposas, había una colección de muñecas Barbie. No había dos camas sino una litera y pude diferenciar por las cobijas que la cama de Eva era la de abajo (a menos que a Ethan le gustara Tinkerbell, lo cual no lo creo) y la cama de Ethan, obviamente, era la de arriba con estampados de Hot Wheels.

—¿Quiénes son esos? —le pregunté a Evelyn, señalando todos los poster y recortes de revistas pegados en la pared azul. Era una banda de chicos, supongo, y eran británicos porque varios poster tenían la bandera de Gran Bretaña.

Elena abrió su boca sorprendida y llevó sus manos a su boca.

—¿No sabes quiénes son, papá? ¿Es que en el reino donde tú vivías no conocían a nadie famoso? ¡Son One Direction! —me gritó desesperada. Resopló y se llevó una mano a la frente. Se acercó al primer poster donde aparecían los cinco, y los fue nombrando—: El "supuesto líder" —hizo las comillas en el aire— es Harry, pero en realidad no es el líder, no creas eso. Él es Zayn —señaló a otro muchacho y suspiró—, y es mi novio aunque no lo sepa. Él es Louis y este es Liam, y este —señaló a un rubio—, es Niall.

—¿Y ellos cantan? —le pregunté. Llámenme desactualizado, pero jamás los había escuchado. _And we danced all night to the best song ever. _¿Qué? _¡Ellos cantan esa canción, anciano! Por favor, actualiza tu lista de canciones del iPod. _¡Oh, disculpa! Me disculpo de rodillas por preferir a los Guns y Oasis por sobre todas las cosas. ¡Nota mi puto sarcasmo!_ No es necesario que seas tan grosero. _Jódete.

—Papá, ¿en tu reino no escuchaban música? —me preguntó tan seria que me hizo quedar como un idiota.

—Por supuesto que sí, pero buena música —le aclaré. Ella levantó las cejas, esperando una aclaración—. Princesa, yo no escucho ese tipo de canciones. Yo crecí escuchando música muy buena, no como la de ahora.

—Entonces yo me encargaré de que te guste One Direction —sonrió triunfante. Ethan hizo una mueca de desaprobación.

—¿A ti qué te gusta de música, Ethan? —le pregunté, paseándome por la habitación y viendo más fotografías.

—AC/DC, la mejor banda —habló Bella, recargada en el marco de la puerta.

Me giré hacia ella y le sonreí.

—¿Alguna vez fuiste a verlos? —le pregunté.

Ella frunció el ceño.

—No, y no me digas que tú sí —me advirtió.

Me reí encogiéndome de hombros.

—Bien, te diré que no, pero sí fui. —Les guiñé un ojo a los tres. _En especial a alguien. _¡Cierra la puta boca!

—Qué envidia —murmuró Ethan, cabizbajo.

—Deberías de envidiarme, de hecho —me reí, tomando uno de los retratos.

Era una foto de ellos tres lo más simple que pudieras imaginártelos: llevaban shorts cortos y camisas viejas manchadas de pintura. Bella traía el cabello agarrado en un chongo alto y desordenado, sin ninguna gota de maquillaje, igual que Elisa. Evidentemente, los tres acababan de pintar algo, tal vez las paredes de esta habitación, porque estaban manchados de pinturas en sus rostros, brazos y piernas, pero las sonrisas en sus labios eran tan cegadoras que no podía dejar de ver la fotografía. Ellos eran una familia, y no me necesitaban para nada. _Pero tú quieres formar parte de ella. _

—Eso fue el año pasado —me dijo Ethan, enseguida de mí. Dejé de estar de bobo viendo la foto y la dejé donde estaba—. El mejor día de mi vida —agregó con una sonrisa.

—No recuerdo haberme reído tanto como ese día —agregó Evanny.

—Y fíjate que ha habido días en que nos reímos como locos por cualquier cosa —le dijo Bella.

La pelirroja se giró hacia ella y sonrió en grande, asintiendo.

—Demasiados días.

—Tal vez todos los que llevamos de vida —murmuró Ethan.

Bajamos de nuevo porque el teléfono de la cocina estaba soñando, Bella bajó casi corriendo para contestar. Cuando colgó, yo estaba sentándome en el sofá, los niños a un lado mío.

—Rosalie llamó —informó a nadie en especial, pero dado que yo no conocía a esa Rosalie, era obvio que le decía a los niños.

—¡Oh, Dios! —Elena se puso de pie rápido—. Mi tía Rose dijo que nos llevaría al centro comercial.

—Hoy es domingo —dijo Ethan, como si eso fuera de vital importancia.

—Día de estar todo el día con tía Rosalie. —Elma sonrió en grande—. Papi, ¿no te molesta que nos vayamos con mi tía Rose? Podemos vernos mañana, y pasado mañana, y tal vez todos los días, pero no todos los días es domingo. —Hizo un puchero.

—Por supuesto que no me molesta —le dije sincero.

—Genial —dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo, y subieron corriendo las escaleras a cambiarse, supongo.

—Ellos aman estos días —me dijo Bella, sentándose en el otro extremo del sillón—. Normalmente vamos los tres juntos.

—Puedes ir con ellos, si quieres —le dije.

—Tengo que ir mañana a trabajar —me informó—. Además, supongo que tú también trabajas.

—Sí —asentí—. Soy ingeniero.

—Lo sé —me dijo con una sonrisa burlona. Por supuesto que lo sabía. Cuando nos conocimos yo apenas llevaba dos años de mi carrera.

—Claro que sí —le dije, para que supiera que sí lo recordaba.

—Por eso no se me hacía raro que Ethan quisiera estudiar eso a pesar de tener siete años —agregó—. Ellos son muy parecidos a ti, supongo.

—Me he dado cuenta que sí —le dije—. Tal vez un poco más E…

—¿E, quién? —se rio.

—Ella —le dije sonriendo. _No puedo creer que TODAVÍA no recuerdes el nombre de tu hija. _Se me olvida, no es mi culpa.

—Emma —me recordó Bella.

Asentí.

—¿Por qué les pusiste esos nombres? —pregunté. Hay nombres muchos más fáciles como Anna o Daniela. ¿Por qué escogió uno tan difícil? _Ni aunque se llamara Yamishka deberías de olvidar su nombre. Lo que tienes que hacer es hacerte un tatuaje con su nombre, así ya no lo olvidas._

—Me gustan —fue lo único que dijo.

—No me digas que por Ethan Hawke —le dije bromeando. Ahí estaba, otra sonrisa que yo provocaba en sus labios.

—No, por supuesto que no... —Fue interrumpida por el golpe de nudillos en la puerta. Se puso de pie y no pude evitar ver su trasero en esos jeans que le quedaban de maravilla. _Compórtate, Eddie. _Soy de mente débil, lo sabes.

—¡Rose! —saludó Bella abrazando a su amiga—. Los niños están allá arriba, deja hablarles —dijo dándose la vuelta y subiendo las escaleras.

Rosalie, o Rose como todos la llamaban, era una rubia despampanante que posiblemente midiera 1.75 o 1.80 metros de altura. Tenía un vientre plano y muchos, tal vez demasiados, pechos. Su rostro era hermoso, tenía un par de ojos azules como el hielo y unos labios rosados muy sensuales. Su cabellera era ondulada y rubia, obvio.

—Así que tú eres Edward —me dijo, viéndome fijamente. _Uh, oh, suena intimidante. _

—Sí, Edward Cullen —le contesté, poniéndome de pie le ofrecí mi mano para saludarla.

—Ahórrate eso. —Se cruzó de brazos—. No se cuáles sean tus intenciones con ellos tres, pero si llego a enterarme, y créeme que lo haré, que los haces llorar y decides irte así como así, iré hasta el puto fin del mundo a encontrarte y golpearé tu lindo rostro tantas veces, que ni siquiera tu madre te va a reconocer. Se tu nombre ahora, Edward Cullen. —Y como si no fuera una amenaza la que acababa de recibir, ella sonrió en grande en cuanto vio a los niños y salieron de ahí después de despedirse.

Bella cerró la puerta y se sentó donde antes había estado.

—Ella es algo intimidante, pero es agradable —dijo asintiendo.

Yo la vi, aún incrédulo por las palabras de Rosalie.

_Genial, te ganaste el cariño de la mejor amiga. Dile adiós a tus oportunidades con Bella, las mujeres piensan que lo que dicen sus mejores amigas es algo así como la palabra de Dios. Y por si no te has dado cuenta, no le caes bien a la tía Rose. _Joder.

* * *

¡Holaaa! Primero que nada les aclaro que este capítulo estuvo listo desde la semana pasada, pero tuve unas complicaciones. En realidad salí de viaje, y no me arrepiento de haberme divertido jaja El chiste es que no pude subir el capitulo, se me complicaron muchas cosas , enserio:c  
Bueno, ¿que tal les pareció el cap? Yo me reí tanto al escribirlo y cuando lo releí más jajaja Al principio del cap les iba a aclarar que Edward no recuerda el nombre de Emma y que por eso la nombra de distinta manera, pero creo que si lo entendieron jaja Por cierto, hablando de eso, ¿conocen mas nombres con la letra E? Me agoté todos los de una lista x.x Morí de risa al imaginarme la cara de Emma cuando se dio cuenta que su papá no conoce a One Direction jaja ¿Qué opinan de Ethan? Yo creo que es muy adorable, me dan unas ganas enormes de jalarle las mejillas. ¿Y Rosalie, qué piensan de ella? Edward le tendrá un miedo que no durará mucho, y lo van a descubrir pronto, creanme ;)

Besos  
Lullaby SH


End file.
